


Breathe, Beloved

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock tries in vain to save Jim's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe, Beloved

Seaweed tangled in locks of gold.  
  
Skin white like the snow.  
  
Your touch is cold like the sea.  
  
Dear one, please come back to me.  
  
I do not wish to live my life if you are not here to share it.  
  
My warm lips upon yours as I push in air, again and again.  
  
I pound on your chest and I shall never stop until it rises on its own.  
  
For if you leave me, I will follow in due haste.  
  
Breathe, my beloved.  
  
Breathe..

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
